Extermination
by OmegaMewtwo
Summary: At first, the reason for the title won't be apparent. It starts off with the battle against the bull, but later transfers to the point of view of a young bull dragon. He tries to make peace between his species and the humans with the help of a teenage gir
1. Death

A/N: Anything between two - is written words.  
  
General POV  
  
The dragon shifted restlessly. The small, two legged creatures had come. The bull took flight, and prepared to kill the creatures when they came out of hiding. It had to protect the young bull. It saw the humans come out. One climbed up a tower, and the other two went to hide. The dragon swooped back around to confront the creature on the tower. It raised one of its strange objects, and a small stick flew at the dragon. The stick hit the side of the old bull, but it did little to effect it. The creature grabbed another item, and jumped off the tower towards the dragon. It simply snapped him up. The dragon swooped around, and landed in the area. It started to chase after the creatures. In the twilight though, its vision was failing. It rounded the corner, and spotted one of the creatures doing something with its item. The bull prepared to flame it, when the other creature came out of hiding, pelting the bull dragon with small metal objects. The dragon got ready to flame this creature, when the other creature caught its attention. The bull saw it standing there, the item in its hands pointed at the bull. Deciding this creature was the biggest threat, the bull started to unleash his flame on it. Another stick came flying from the item, and went down the dragon's throat. The bull felt it impact in the back of its gut, and then it was engulfed in pain from the inside out. The bull crashed to the earth, dead.  
  
Young Bull's POV  
  
I felt the ground shake, and I knew that my father was dead. How could those non-sentient, soft bodied, pink, two legged creatures defeat a great bull dragon? It made no sense, unless the creatures were sentient. But dragons were supposed to be the only sentient species on this planet. Tomorrow, I will have to try and understand these creatures, and see if I can communicate with them. For now, I shall sleep.  
  
"Ruska, you must get up! The creatures might be returning here any day now!" My mother growled at me. I grumbled a bit, but got up anyways.  
  
"Mom, go ahead. I'll be with you in little while." I replied. If I let my mother know of my plan to try and communicate with the creatures, she would keep me from it. "Besides, I'm of age to be on my own now." I told her.  
  
"Fine. Just make sure you come to me safe. You're the last hope for our species." My mother said before taking off. I ate some ash, and took flight off in the direction of the creature settlement. As it was, I was still young and small. With the recent drops in ash and burnable materials, it would be a while before I would be as big as my father. Of course, my father hadn't completely finished growing yet. I soon saw the stone building that the creatures lived in. It was in shambles from my father's attack. I flew behind it, and settled down. I could hear the creatures making their strange noises. With all of their ruckus, I couldn't even begin to try and decipher their words. I eventually gave up, and flew off towards a cave system. As it began raining, I moved into the cave. As I was settling in, I heard something. One of the creatures was coming into the cave. I scrunched myself as far back as I could, and hoped the human wouldn't kill me like they did to my father. The creature that came in had long hair, and was slightly shorter than the others that I'd seen. It was making a soft sound, and it was very calming. It sat in the middle of the cave, and took an item off its back. Out of the sack it had, it pulled a silver object out. It set it on the ground, and twisted a knob. Then it took a smaller silver object, and started scraping one of its prongs on the small circle on the end. It made some sparks, which fell down towards the larger silver object. Apparently, the creature was trying to start a fire so that it could make ash to eat. The creature kept trying this until it apparently got exasperated. It put the smaller of the two objects back in its sack, and turned around to get the other. I decided to give the creature some help, sent a small stream of fire towards the metal object. Immediately, a larger flame flickered up above the object.  
  
"Holy shit!" The creature said, whatever that meant. It looked at me with fear evident in its eyes. I crooned softly to it, knowing that my normal speech would scare it even more. I was surer than ever that these creatures were sentient. They could make devices that made fire. I kept up my soft crooning, and started crooning the melody of a lullaby my mother used to sing to me. The creature stepped a bit closer, but still kept its distance from me. "You can sing? Amazing." The creature said. I was starting to interpret their words and body gestures a bit. The creature kept talking, allowing me to try and interpret the words. After almost two hours, I understood the creature's words. The creature had also gained enough courage to come right up to me. "Can you even understand me?" The creature asked. I nodded to it. "You can? This really is amazing! But you can't imitate anything close to human speech, can you?" The creature said. I shook my head. So these creatures called themselves human. I'd have to remember that. "I know! If you can understand human speech, maybe I can teach you to write!" The human said, "By the way, I'm Riina. I'm a fourteen year old girl." I hadn't heard the word 'girl' yet. It must have been her gender. She started making symbols on the ground. When she was done, there were twenty-six symbols. Then she pointed to the first one and said, "A," And then she pointed to the second one, and said "B," and continued all the way to the last symbol. "That's the alphabet. All written words are made up of these letters." She told me. She made another set of symbols, but this was different. Some of the symbols repeated themselves, and there were breaks in it. "That says hello, my name is Riina." The human told me. She continued teaching me for almost half the night. After I had gotten the hang of reading and writing, she went back to her sack and the metal object that Riina said was a portable burner. She pulled a package of meat out of the sack, and a metal pan out. Riina set the pan on the burner, and put the meat in the pan. I watched with curiosity. Before it was even ash, she took the pan off the burner, and started to eat the meat.  
  
-What are you doing? It's not ash yet!- I scribbled into the dusty cave floor.  
  
"Humans don't eat ash. We eat the meat and vegetables. Our bodies can't digest ash." Riina said. This was big surprise. No wonder the humans got mad every time a dragon burned the field. It wasn't because the humans wanted the ash. We'd destroyed their food.  
  
-Do you know where I might be able to get some ash?- I asked.  
  
"Well, we've got a shortage of seeds, so we can't let you burn any plants. We'll have to find something else for you to burn." Riina replied, "And how were you able to learn to write so fast?"  
  
-All dragons can learn most things within an hour. And what are 'seeds'? And what is a 'girl'?- I asked.  
  
"Wow, it takes humans a couple of years to learn to read and write. And seeds are what make plants. You put them into the ground, and they grow into trees, or tomatoes, or another plant. And plants make more seeds, so if you kill the plants too early, there won't be any seeds to make more plants. And a girl is a gender. They're the ones that make babies." Riina explained.  
  
-Why does it take so long for humans to learn things?- I said.  
  
"We only work on teaching our children for an hour or two at a time, and we teach them many things per day. It's too bad your species will be dieing out now that we know you're intelligent. If only there were another bull dragon." Riina said before she returned to eating her meat.  
  
-My species can still live. I'm a bull dragon. I'm still young though. Only about sixteen or seventeen years old.- I told Riina. She nearly choked on her meat when she read it. She immediately swallowed what was in her mouth.  
  
"Oh no, what will we do for food? The dragons need ash, and we need our crops and meat. And both species need trees." Riina said.  
  
-My species will avoid killing living creatures and plants, and will only burn the dead ones. And why do we need to eat trees?- I asked. Riina chuckled a bit.  
  
"Humans and dragons don't have to eat trees, but the trees make the air we breathe. Other plants do the same thing." Riina told me.  
  
-How are humans able to kill a dragon, especially a bull dragon, when humans are just soft pink bodies?- I asked Riina.  
  
"Humans use guns and rockets to kill dragons." Riina said.  
  
-Guns? Rockets?- I scribbled.  
  
"They're the things we point at you that throw objects at you. Rockets blow up when they hit something, though." Riina explained, a solemn expression on her face.  
  
-You'll just have to explain to the other humans that the dragons are intelligent, and won't hurt them anymore.- I said.  
  
"But how will I get the humans to believe me?" Riina asked.  
  
-I'll go with you. For now, we should get some sleep.- I told her.  
  
"Alright. In the morning we'll head to Quinn. You never told me your name." Riina said.  
  
-My name's Ruska.- I replied before laying down to sleep. Riina pulled something out of her backpack, and crawled into it.  
  
"Goodnight, Ruska." Riina said. I crooned a goodnight to her, and soon fell asleep. 


	2. A Boat

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign of Fire, or its characters. I do own Riina and Ruska. A/N: - - Is writing.  
  
When I woke up, the sun was just rising over the horizon. Riina was sleeping peacefully, so I didn't disturb her. I walked outside, where I could stretch. When I looked up in the sky, I could see dragons flying off to the west. I heard Riina come walking up behind me. "Good morning, Ruska." She said, yawning. I crooned a welcome to her. "Do you know where Quinn's castle is?" Riina asked. I nodded my head.  
  
-Go get your stuff, and get ready.- I scribbled into the dirt.  
  
"Alright." Riina said, walking back into the cave. A few minutes later, she came back out with her backpack on. I crouched down low, low enough for her to get on. "Ruska, what are you doing?" Riina asked. I gestured for her to get on. "You want me to ride you?" She asked. I nodded. She hesitated a moment, but then climbed on. She sat right in front of my shoulder joints, and had her arms wrapped around my neck. As soon as Riina was settled in, I jumped. I heard Riina gasp at the sudden take off, and her grip tightened. I crooned softly to her. Flapping my wings, I gained enough altitude to simply glide. The castle that Quinn and his people used was up ahead. As I swooped in low, people ran away. I landed right in front of the gates. I crouched down so that Riina could get off of me. People watched us in fear, and a man stepped out of the crowd.  
  
"Girl, I would suggest getting away from that dragon." He said. I snorted at this. She just rode me in, so why would I kill her now?  
  
"Quinn, she rode in on the dragon. She probably doesn't have anything to fear from it." A woman told the man. It appears that the female is the smarter gender of the human species.  
  
"Would you two stop referring to him as an 'it' and 'the dragon'." Riina said, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Did you say 'him'?" Quinn asked. Riina nodded.  
  
"His name's Ruska. You don't have to fear him." Riina said.  
  
"He's a dragon. And a bull, at that. We can't let him reproduce, or else the dragons will finish us off." The woman said.  
  
"The dragons are an intelligent species. They can be talked to, and reasoned with." Riina replied. Before the other humans could reply, I reached over Riina. Quinn grabbed his rifle, and pointed it right at my head. "Don't shoot him! He's just trying to tell us something." Riina said, pushing the gun barrel down.  
  
-You would have been an easy kill when we arrived here, but I didn't kill you. You killed my father, and nearly my species, but I didn't exact my revenge. We dragons are intelligent, but we didn't know we were killing this world. We didn't even know that humans were intelligent beings. At the moment, only I know. I am sorry for the damage my species has caused. Now I hope to help heal it.- I wrote. Quinn and the woman read it as I was writing it.  
  
"Can you convince the other dragons to make peace?" The woman asked.  
  
-Do you have a way to cross the ocean?- I asked her.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" She replied.  
  
-Good, because we need to cross it- I said, -All the dragons are migrating to the continents across the ocean.-  
  
"Alright then, we'll go get some supplies, and meet you two out at the old docks." Quinn said as he and the woman opened the gate.  
  
"Wait! Do you have any ash?" Riina asked.  
  
"We don't have any ash, but we do have a dead dragon. Ruska could burn that up, and eat it. Alex can show you the way." Quinn replied, gesturing to the woman.  
  
"Alright, thanks." Riina said. Alex walked out and around the castle to near where I had hidden myself the night before. There, a dead dragon from a few days ago was just beginning to rot.  
  
"We've been meaning to get rid of this body for the past few days. In her, she's got an egg that was about to be laid. She was killed as she came in to lay her egg." Alex said before walking off. Before I burned the body, I searched for the egg. I found it, still up in the body's abdomen. I pulled it out, and fertilized it, hoping that it just might live.  
  
-Riina, could you hold on to this egg for a moment.- I wrote, cradling the egg with one arm.  
  
"Sure, I'll hang on to it." Riina said. I placed the egg down on the ground in front of her so that she could grab it, and keep it from rolling away. As soon as she had a hold on it, I turned around to burn its mother. As soon as the body was ash, I started eating it. I ate every last bit of the ash, since I couldn't afford to waste any. I could live without ash, but I needed the ash to finish growing. As soon as I was done, I picked the egg back up. "How are you going to fly if you're carrying that egg?" Riina asked. I hadn't thought of that yet.  
  
-I don't know. I guess I'll just walk.- I scribbled.  
  
"Well then, let's get going. We still need to meet Quinn and Alex at the docks." Riina said, walking off towards the ocean. I followed her, still cradling the egg in the crook of my wing. By nightfall, we came to some old metal docks. Floating nearby was something that Riina called a 'boat'. Quinn, Alex, and a couple of other humans were already on the boat. The boat would be just big enough for me to stay up at the front.  
  
"C'mon! We need to get going!" Quinn yelled. Riina ran down the hill to the docks. I loped after her as fast as I could. I was used to walking on four feet, but I had to hold on to the egg. Riina jumped onto the boat with ease. I plodded out onto the dock, trying to figure out how I would get on the boat without tipping it too much. I set the egg on the boat where Riina could hang onto it, and then took a step backwards. I jumped, and landed right at the front of the boat. Riina rolled the egg to where I was. I crooned my thanks to her.  
  
"You're welcome." Riina replied.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Quinn asked. Everyone answered yes. The boat began to chug, startling me.  
  
"Oh, don't worry! It's just the boat!" Riina reassured me. I curled up around the egg to try and get some much needed sleep. 


	3. America

Disclaimer: I don't own Reign of Fire. I do, however, own Brent, Riina, Ruska, and Aurora.  
  
A/N: Anything between - - is written.  
  
I yawned in the twilight. I struggled to make my eyesight focus. Damn these infernal eyes! I readjusted the egg beneath me. Riina came up from below decks. "How are you Ruska?" She asked. I couldn't quite see her, so I didn't move for fear of hitting her. I crooned an answer to her. Soon after our departure, I'd learned that I couldn't write in the deck. Riina had soon learned to interpret my body gestures and some of my speech. "I guess you don't really like being half blind." Riina said. I grunted a reply. Riina chuckled a bit, and gave me an affectionate slap. I yawned again as the day finally faded into night. I finally found Riina. She was leaning up against the cabin that I was facing. One of the humans came up from the rear of the boat.  
  
"I still don't see how you can have a conversation with that winged snake." He said. I whirled my head to face him, and hissed at him. I badly wanted to flame this human. He was the only person on this boat that still hadn't accepted the fact that dragons were sentient. "We've spotted land." He said.  
  
"Finally." Riina muttered, following the man back into the cabin. I settled back down with the egg. It would hatch in a few more days. The ash from its mother's body had been causing me to have growth spurts. If we didn't get on land soon, then there wouldn't be enough room for the dragonet. Riina came out a few minutes later. "Ruska, would you trust Quinn and Alex with the egg?" Riina asked. I nodded. "When they get in the raft, you need to give them the egg." Riina said, "That way, we can fly ahead." I nodded my head, and agreed. Quinn and Alex were dropping the raft into the water, and then climbed into it. I picked the egg up, and set it in the raft with only a bit of difficulty. As soon as Alex had hold of the egg, Quinn turned the motor on, and sped off towards the land. I crouched as low as I could for Riina to get on. "Ruska, if you keep growing at this rate, I'll need straps to hold me on in a few days." Riina remarked, climbing up on me. As soon as she was ready, I jumped off the boat and skimmed the water. I flapped my wings to gain altitude. I sped by Alex and Quinn in the raft, crooning to them as I passed. The land came up at a fast pace. I back winged a bit to slow down for a landing. As soon as I landed about thirty feet from the shore, a large dragon came flying up over the hills. Riina got off of me, and I hid her with my wing. The large dragon landed right in front of me, kicking up a lot of dust.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, still hiding Riina.  
  
"What does it matter to you? You're just a little, young dragon." The dragon roared back.  
  
"I'm not just any dragon! I'm the only remaining bull!" I hissed. Hopefully, I could use my position as a bull dragon to convince the other dragons to make peace with humans.  
  
"You're the bull? This is great! You can help me convince the other females to leave the humans in peace!" The dragon said, ecstatic.  
  
"Wait, you want to make peace with the humans?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, they're actually an intelligent species. If you would come with me, there's a human you can talk to. As soon as you understand-" She said.  
  
"Wait, slow down! I already know that humans are intelligent. I have one with me." I interrupted, moving my wing to reveal Riina. Riina gasped as she saw the large female dragon.  
  
"Ruska, are you sure she won't hurt me?" Riina asked. I crooned a reassurance to her. She took a tentative step towards the other dragon.  
  
"Your name is Ruska?" The dragon asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's yours?" I asked.  
  
"Aurora. What's the human's name?" She replied. Riina stood between us, trying to figure out what we were saying.  
  
"Her name's Riina." I said to Aurora.  
  
-Riina, this dragon is one that's already met a human. She won't harm us. She can also show us to another human settlement.- I wrote.  
  
"Alright then, as soon as Quinn and Alex are here, we should head there." Riina said. I nodded, and crooned my agreement.  
  
"Aurora, we're waiting for a couple more humans. Then we can go with you." I said.  
  
"Alright, as long as they won't take long." Aurora replied. Riina was already walking down to the shore to tell the others when they arrived.  
  
"Aurora, do you know how I could carry an egg while in flight?" I asked.  
  
"Uh, good question. Why do you need to know?" She replied.  
  
"A while back, I burned and ate the body of a dead dragon. I found her egg, and fertilized it. For eating its mother, I feel I should keep it with me." I explained. Riina came running back up the shore yelling something.  
  
"Ruska, come quick! The egg is hatching!" Riina yelled. I immediately ran down to the shore, Aurora following me. The sight of Aurora startled Quinn and Alex, but I ignored that. I reached out, and pulled the boat all the way up onto the beach. A section of the egg was already marked with cracks. Quinn and Alex jumped out of the boat to leave room for the new dragonet. A chunk of shell burst off, and a small head poked out.  
  
"Mommy? Where are you, Mommy?" It asked, cracking its shell further. Aurora stepped forward, and began crooning to the dragonet in a comforting tone. "Are you my mommy?" The dragonet asked.  
  
"I'm your adopted mother." Aurora said.  
  
"I'm hungry." The dragonet complained.  
  
A/N: Sorry that it's so late, and short. I've been rewriting the remaining part of this chapter over and over again because I keep changing my mind. I'll try to get done the next part as soon as I can. 


End file.
